Saying Goodbye
by stardust1173
Summary: KankurouOC FLUFF! The sand and leaf ninja have to say goodbye when their forbidden love is discovered. Will they be able to do it?


**Title**: Saying Goodbye

**Author**: Stardust1173 aka Jen Kina-Kitty-Alia

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Pairing**: Kankurou/OC

**Disclimer**: Don't own, just use the characters...

I was in a major fluff mood yesterday and this is what happened. And to answer you question, YES! It is my goal to write a fanfiction story for every guy in Naruto paired with my character! Not all at the same time, but yeah... minus a few people cause I really can't write one with Naruto or Gai, I tried, it just doesn't work for me... Current goal is to write a Lee/OC though so I'm getting there...

11111000000000011111111111

She stood still ahead of him. One foot crossed in front of the other and stuck out straight, pointing at him. Her left hand grasped her hip rigidly. Black flecks had loosened themselves from the tips of her thin nails and her right hand was limp to her side. Her head was bent down, spiky locks framing her closed eyes. She was still, emotionless, like a forgotten statue. Then she stirred, awakened almost. A hazel gaze lifted to his studying brown eyes. Such wonder and care mixed with such pain and hate, that's how he described those eyes, the ones he'd studied so often though it was still surprising what they could hold. "This is it then…" The gentle words coiled into a soft breeze that chilled him to his core.

"You don't have to…" He responded chokingly, he was trying his best to keep his composure. For the both of them it was an unspoken wish, neither would loose themselves in this torrent of emotion that whisked around them like an unforgiving storm.

"But I must, we both knew it was coming…" Her voice was so close to cracking but she forced her reluctant throat to carry out her words. _How could we let it go so far when this was sure to happen? _She thought angrily, her pale face turned sharply, almost like flinching but he didn't make a move towards her, he couldn't move…

"B-be safe on your journey…" He had almost lost it again. _I'm being stupid, she must think I'm so weak… _He scolded himself harshly and stared at the dusk caking their feet.

"Good-go…" She worked desperately to form the words, so close. So close to being over, so close to being a fading memory… Her hand started to shake and she clenched it quickly behind her back. This was it, she had to go and though she knew it, she couldn't turn around. Her mind was screaming different things and her body was separated from her chaotic thoughts.

It was his turn, he opened his mouth but his voice had gone, abandoned him in resentment. _It hurts, it hurts so much…_ "Kina…" Her name came breathy, like the soft caressing touch they had shared many-a-time before this moment, before this departure. Their eyes locked again and the universe spun in the intense stare. No breath coursed through their lips, the scene had frozen like a picture in a passerby's camera.

"Kankurou…" She whispered his name back, a deep pulling sensation tugged roughly at her soul and part of it turned cold. She was dieing, killing herself slowly in every vein that urged to keep up appearances. _You have to do this, it can't…it can't…no, I won't..._

He moved first, leaning towards her, before she copied his foolish action and met him in the kiss they had silently agreed not to share. It could have lasted a lifetime and it still wouldn't have been enough. He lifted his lips from hers and saw the tear glistening evilly on her flush cheek. He brushed it away quickly with the back of his hand while still holding her tightly, he would have no imperfections ruin these fatal moments. Her hands gripped desperately onto his shoulders, scared to let go, scared of losing him. "I can't let go, I won't…" She says defiantly.

"I know…" He slips his arm back around her and holds her tightly. "I know…" Even though she was here and so close he felt so empty, so lifeless from the fact she was leaving. But it had to be done, they both knew it. _Why can't she stay? We could get it arranged, right? Please stay… _She was shaking now though from what he couldn't guess, maybe this chilling feeling was affecting her as well.

"I want to stay, I want to keep this." She shook her head again. She had given up on keeping appearances after the forbidden kiss, for their feelings were forbidden as their superiors had reminded them constantly. After the secret had been revealed through their own carelessness, it had lead to this, she was being forced away. Away from Suna, away from him… "I want to be with you."

As if a blot of lightning had struck him where he stood, a stream of warmth swept through him. Such simple words cast him into a deep pool of comfort and joy. "I don't want you to leave." He gasped, unable to keep back the heavy words any longer.

"Why… why can't we?" She pushed away from him slightly to set her desperate orbs back on his hurt ones.

"We come from different worlds, we can't- " He knew what to say but it wouldn't come. He didn't believe the nonsense words uttered to him by others about the secrecy and security of the village. _We are allies aren't we? That was how she came to be here, this shivering angel that sees more of me then anyone else could. I let her in so deep that she can't get out. We've trapped each other deep within ourselves._

"I don't care! I love you…" She shook her head sharply, curls snapping the air. Steady streams of light reflected off the pools under her eyes as those wondrous eyes fixed on his yet again.

"I love you Kina, I love you too." He said calmly and set a curled finger under her soft chin. Then they kissed again, lips shaping into soft smiles.

Forget rules, this was _**love**_. Love could not be stopped or silenced by such ridiculous rules between lands. Forget the elders and whispers and glares. Forget the anger and rumors and shouts. Forget it all, just live, just go, just be…just love…

The engagement was announced a week later and no one in Sand village said a word when it was made clear the Kazekage supported his brother and the leaf girl's decision. And no one in Konoha received an invitation.

11111111110000000000000011111111111

I hate the ending but I ran out of ideas and I need to let my vocabulay rest and recover from the extensive use. Hope you liked it!


End file.
